Hyoutei Insanity
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Kajimoto visits Hyoutei for a day. God save him. [sequelish to Randomest of Days]


It was a glorious day for Kajimoto Takahisa. Since he didn't have to take care of his nutso team, he decided he would visit Hyoutei Gakuen. Home to the prestigious tennis team led by the diva Atobe Keigo.

He walked into the gleaming brightness of the tennis courts. Seeing how _normal _everything looked, he was very contented. Everyone was practicing and looked like they were pushed to their limit. Kajimoto let out a sigh of relief. THIS is what he had wanted. THIS is what was needed in order to have a strong team. THIS is what he had prayed for every night. THIS wanted him to transfer here and leave his school with his mental colleagues and his crazy teacher. Maybe he could get the application right now...

However his thoughts were interrupted when a certain redhead who was very short talked.

"This is so stupid. I mean how is a lion is NOT a dog?" Gakuto asked.

"We've been through this five hundred times." Shishido grumbled annoyed. "IT'S IN THE CAT FAMILY!"

"But its so big! I mean like it just HAS to be a dog."

"IT'S NOT!" Shishido shouted. "IT HAS RETRACTABLE CLAWS AND EVERYTHING ELSE A CAT HAS!"

"YEAH WELL IT'S AS BIG AS A DOG!!!"

"DOGS ARE MUCH MORE SMALLER THAN A LION DOOFUS!"

"Shishido-san...Mukahi-sempai...please calm down..." Ohtori appeased.

"SHUT UP!" Gakuto shouted at Ohtori.

Shishido growled. "YOU JUST DID NOT!"

"I JUST DID!!"

"APOLOGIZE!! NOW!!!" Shishido roared lunging himself at Gakuto.

Thankfully, Ohtori and Oshitari were there to hold him back.

Kajimoto was confused. Didn't he just see a nice normal practice? Everyone looked like they were pushed to their limit but...why, just WHY were they acting like lunatics all of a sudden. He was quite perplexed.

Thankfully Atobe was seen in the distance...maybe he could shed some much needed light on this matter. Since Atobe was the captain of this tennis team, maybe just MAYBE he could reinforce order on this chaos.

"What's with all this racket?!" Atobe demanded. "Ore-sama is not happy!"

"Neither are we..." Hiyoshi muttered popping out of nowhere.

"Ah...Atobe..." Kajimoto introduced himself. Why didn't he introduce himself earlier? Good question! We don't know!!

"Ahh...Kajimoto was it?" Atobe asked spreading his arms wide as if he was some type of glorious god. Which he probably was considering all the money he had.

"Yes..." Kajimoto said nodding. "I came here to see how you train your regulars so well..."

Gakuto perked up. "OH NOES!! HE CAME HERE TO SCOUT OUR WEAKNESSES!!" he pointed an accusing finger at Kajimoto.

Kajimoto simply raised an eyebrow in return.

"OMIGOSH!! HIS COLD-BLOODEDNESS RIVALS THAT OF YUUSHI'S!!" Gakuto gasped aloud.

"Hmm...a fellow _sangfroid_..." Oshitari murmured.

"Eh?" Kajimoto asked obviously confused.

"Don't mind them..." Atobe said. "They're all idiots."

"HEY!" Gakuto and Shishido shouted.

"Mmhm?" Jiroh mumbled rubbing his eyes. "Something happened Atobe?" he perked up. "OMIGOSH!! IS MARUI-SAN HERE?! I WANT HIM TO SIGN MY BUTT!!" and Jiroh ran around screaming about Marui's 'awesomeness'.

Kajimoto slightly sweatdropped. Atobe, however looked disgruntled.

"Jiroh, that stupid redhead isn't here, (nor will he ever come here again)."

"Aww..." he pouted.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Atobe said snapping and letting his sparklies come to life.  
"We have a guest! Show him your best behavior!"

"You don't really have-"

"Ore-sama insists."

"...Okay..." Kajimoto wasn't sure if this school was really normal...

Meanwhile, Gakuto was STILL asking Oshitari about the whole lion dog scenario.

"But Yuushi! A lion is HUGE!! and a cat is like really small!"

"It belongs in the cat family due to similar genetic structure, characteristics, behavior and such."

"But they're as big as dogs!!!"

"You realize there are small dogs too right?" Really, Oshitari shouldn't be wasting his time like this...

"Yeah well..." Gakuto couldn't think of a comeback.

"If you don't mind, I have things to do Gakuto." Oshitari patted him on the head and walked away.

Gakuto pouted. Much like Jiroh's.

"So Kajimoto..." Atobe said taking a dip from his drink (his servants provided him with it). "What made you want to come see ore-sama?"

Kajimoto played with his straw. "Well...I wanted to see how you kept your team in such a normal order...(but now I'm not to sure...)"

"Are you saying ore-sama's team is _sane_?" Atobe asked astonished.

"Compared to mine I think so..."

"What does your team do?"

"They made a Jell-O lovers fanclub, one is in love with our coach and excessively stalks her, and the other two are just...there..." Kajimoto shuddered.

"Well...your team is VERY normal compared to ore-sama's." Atobe continued. "They attempt to make lamb burgers, tick Genichirou off, trying to claim that monkeys came from Mars..." Atobe drifted off into a list.

"I see..." he nodded sweatdropping.

"You see...you have it better off than ore-sama." Atobe declared spreading his arms wide once again. "But ore-sama is 'loaded' as you commoners say...he does not understand why he must go through this..."

"I frankly don't know either..." Kajimoto said edging slowly away from the table.

"I am glad that you have come here today Kajimoto Takahisa...I am glad that I have someone to confide to..."

'He's confiding in me? What the heck?!'

And Atobe set off into another long tangent of how insane Hyoutei is. My goodness.

Kajimoto thought this was the best time to make his escape. He slowly got up and tried to sneak away. But Gakuto noticed.

"OH NOES!! THE SCOUT IS MAKING HIS ESCAPE!!!" and Gakuto got out his watergun from nowhere and shooting it in the direction Kajimoto was running off to.

"What did I get myself into?!" he muttered to himself.

And then he slipped onto a pile of brownish green stuff.

"What the heck is this?!"

"HAHA! EVIL SCOUT! I HAVE PUT MY COW'S POOP FOR YOU TO SLIP ON!!! HAHA!" Gakuto shouted.

"NO!" Atobe shouted. "I need you confidante!!"

"I DON'T!" Kajimoto shouted. And he quickly ran out of Hyoutei's school grounds. Sadly he bumped into someone.

"You look like you need an aspirin." and this figure handed him ten.

"Thanks." and he shoved them into his mouth.

"I always carry mine around. It's what you get for being a Fukubuchou to a mental team and a boyfriend of a buchou in a mental school."

"Thanks..." Kajimoto muttered and ran off. Never to return to the mental grounds of Hyoutei ever again.


End file.
